Celestial Beings
by Natsa Dragneel
Summary: Luna and Star were always wondering the earthland until one day, they discovered a guild in a country called Foire. Their new adventure begins. A week later, Aldora joins them
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys. Sorry for not completing the other fanfics beforehand. I will try and finish them when I find more inspiration for them. In the meantime, I decided to write this fanfic as I need to get down my ideas before I forget them. So here are the shipments in the story:**

**Natsu Dragneel x Luna Tarios (an OC based on me as I am a massive Natsu fangirl)**

**Lucy Heartfilia x Star Tarios (an OC based on no-one. He is Luna's twin brother)**

**Gray Fullbuster x Aldora Night (an OC based on my friend who is obsessed with Gray even though she knows Natsu is 100X better than Gray)**

**Juvia Lockser x Lyon Vastia**

**Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez**

**Mirajane Strauss x Laxus Dreyar**

**Levy McGarden x Gajeel Redfox**

**Wendy Marvell x Romeo Conbalt**

**Happy x Carla**

**There will also be minor shipments during the story:**

**Cana x Bacchus**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**Lisanna x Bickslow**

**Mavis x Zeref**

**Makarov x Porlyusica**

**Freed x Rufus**

**Sting x Yukino**

**Rogue x Kagura**

**Hibiki x Jenny**

**And…**

**Eve x Beth**

**Enjoy the story minna-san :)**

**Lots of love**

**Natsa**

**:)**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

They were always running. Running. Running from the past. Running from the pain. Running, forever. Where exactly? They didn't know. They knew they were looking for something. But where it was, they didn't know. The only thing they was that they were running. Searching far and wide for the guild known as Fairy Tail


	3. Chapter 1: New comers

Chapter 1: New comers

**Author's Notes: Hello minna. I'm sorry for not saying this in the first Author's Notes but, I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is one of the great works by Hiro Mashima. The only things I do own are the story of which I am writing and my OCs: Luna Tarios, Star Tarios and Aldora Night. Enjoy the story :)**

?'s POV:

We were running. We finally reached what appeared to be an old, run-down farm. We were exhausted. We ran inside. To our surprise, there were people. Then, blackness.

I awoke in a bed. I looked over to the other bed, thankful to see that my brother was alright. I looked in between our beds. There was a small, blue-haired girl. "Are you alright, Miss?" She asked me. I nodded in response. "How about you, Mr?" She asked my brother. He nodded too. Shortly after our brief conversation, a short man marched in. "Hello. I'm glad to see our visitors awake. Please can I talk with them in private, Wendy?"

"Of course, Master." The girl replied and with that she left the room.

About after an hour of explaining ourselves, we were marched onto the stage and stood either side of the short master. "Listen up, brats" he bellowed. "We have new people joining our family." There was a ruckus of cheers as everyone jumped around. "Shut up! I haven't finished. This is Star Tarios" he said as he pointed to my brother. "And this is Luna Tarios" he said pointing to me. Thankfully, after that we were allowed off stage.

We just stood around awkwardly until we were approached by some of the members. "Hi Star and Luna," a blond haired girl started, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." She showed us her keys. She has a lot. The others then decided to introduce themselves. "Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice Make Mage." Said the navy blue haired boy who seemed to only be wearing underwear. "Gray, put on your clothes. Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm a Requip S-Class mage." Said a beautiful red head. There were 4 more people to go. A blue haired woman spoke up. "Hello, Juvia is Juvia," she started. She has a weird way of speaking. "Juvia is a Water Mage. Juvia is made out of water." I smiled at her weird talking habit. I liked the way she talked. Then, Wendy from earlier introduced herself. "Hello Star-san, Luna-san. I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." No way! This kid is a dragon slayer? "And I'm Carla." This cute little white cat suddenly spoke up. We heard this weird grunting noise behind us and turned around to see this very strange looking man with long, black hair and piercings all over his body. "Sup, I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. And this is Pantherlily." This guy had a cat too, but he was black. "I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer." We finally turned to the salmon haired boy. He gave us a 'what?' look. "What is your name, then?" Star spoke up. "Oh. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer." Then a blue cat came flying up to us. Yes. He was flying. "Hi. I'm Happy." I thought he was feeling happy when he said that so I asked him what his name was only to discover that Happy was actually his name.

After we met everyone in the guild, we sat down with Natsu and his friends. "If you don't mind me asking," Erza started. "What magic do you two use?" Me and Star looked at each other before I started explaining. "I'm a moon dragon slayer and Star is a constellation dragon slayer. We are fourth gen dragon slayers." Erza almost spat out her strawberry cake. That was funny. "What is a 'fourth gen dragon slayer'? We know that the first gens are ones trained by dragons like Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel, the second gens are those with lacrima inside them like Laxus over there and Cobra from the Oracion Seis and that third gens were both trained by dragons and had lacrima implants like Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth." She explained. I looked at Star with a look saying, 'I will explain this'. "OK, this is gonna be a long story:

_We are siamese twins. The doctor separated us. Our parents who were both dragon slayers decided that our father would sacrifice himself by implanting his magical energy and powers into the weaker twin, thus enabling them to learn the moon dragon slayer magic. But, we were both weak after the doctor separated us, so our mother did the same and implanted her constellation dragon slayer magic into Star. After that, we were taken in by Brain and experimented on. After Ultear's outburst, we ran. We've been running ever since. Eventually, we met someone called Jellal and he told us to come here. And so we did_."

Everyone just stared at us when I finished the story. About 5 minutes later, Mirajane, a beautiful bleach blond haired barmaid walked over to our table. "Luna, Star. Where and which colour would you like your guild mark to be." This was easy for both of us. I got mine in a deep purple on the left of my neck and Star got his in a deep blue on the right of his neck. They were kind of matching which was cool because we are twins and all.

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second one would probably be based upon Harry Potter as I'm having a Harry Potter marathon, so sorry if any of the second chapter would be very Harry Potter style. Still, it's better than it being based on Pirates of the Caribbean. Sorry about my rambling and thank you for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 2: Celestial Beings

Chapter 2: Celestial Beings

Star's POV:

It has been about a week since we joined the Fairy Tail guild. We have doing requests with Team Natsu which was a very big team. So me and Luna decided to form our own team. Luna wanted to call it Celestial Beings as we were, in her words, not mine, connected to the heavens. My twin is crazy. We were just about to leave on a job request when we heard a shrill scream outside. We all ran out and found a girl about the same age as us unconscious. I picked her up and carried her into the infirmary where Wendy began to use her magic to heal her.

After about an hour, she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked. I looked at Luna and began to explain. "You are in the Fairy Tail guild. I'm Star and this is Luna."

"I hope you're not wearing her out, Star-san." Wendy appeared after getting some water for our guest. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Aldora. Aldora Night. I use the Angel Soul Take Over." She said before falling asleep. None of us knew what Angel Soul Take Over magic was but, I remember that the Strauss siblings use Take Over magic and deducted that Angel Soul must be pretty similar to that.

Gramps came in 5 minutes after she woke up and Aldora went through the same embarrassing introduction on stage as me and Luna went through. Everyone introduced themselves and Aldora agreed to join our team as she was technically somehow related to the heavens as well.

We decided to go on our first job request not so long after that. We had to go into the Forest of No Return and defeat the evil overgrown talking turnip that lurked within **(a/n: lol. TALKING TURNIPS WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD UNDER THE COMMAND OF ME, NATSA MALLENA DRAGNEEL)**. It was so easy. We defeated it with one blast of our dragon slayer roars and Aldora used a super sonic blast. When we were done, we went back to the person who requested for our aid and collected our reward of 30,000J and headed back to the guild to be greeted with a surprise.

**Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGER. Hahahahahahahaha. I'm just that evil. Find out what the surprise is in the next chapter. Until then, join the Scarf Army full of talking turnips and myself. TOGETHER WE WILL DEFEAT THE EVIL FORCES OF THE SCARF HATING TEACHERS OF MY SCHOOL. Bye my lovelies :)**


	5. Author's Notes Number Two

Author's Notes number 2

**Hello minna. I realised that you have absolutely no clue what Luna, Star and Aldora look like. So I'm gonna give you some descriptions now.**

**Luna: Luna is a dragon slayer so naturally she has the famous sharp canines. She has purple hair which is just below shoulder length. She has a blue streak in her hair. Her hair is always held to the left in a loose ponytail which covers her ears and she has a fringe that sweeps to the left. Her attire consists of a purple dress that gradually gets darker as it goes down. The dress only has one sleeve on her right arm**

**Star: Star has the same teeth as Luna. He has spikey hair similar to Natsu's but it is blue with a purple streak. He wears baggy, black t-shirts with loose fitting jeans**

**Aldora: Aldora has long hair that starts of blonde and ends a very dark brown by her waist. She wears a floaty gold dress that ends at her knees. In her Angel Soul form, she wears a white dress and grows feather wings similar to those of the exceeds. Aldora uses a bow and arrow to shoot her blast attacks.**

**Well minna, there we go. Now time for the third chapter. I would say lots of love but as I'm not into lovey dovey stuff I will tell you that…you're a wizard, Harry. Enjoy reading**


	6. Chapter 3: The Surprise

Chapter 3: The Surprise

Aldora's POV:

Everyone has been so nice to me since I joined the other day. I now have the guild mark in dark blue on my upper right arm. I have made really good friends with Mirajane who uses the Satan Soul Take Over and my team mates, the astro-dragon slayer twins, Luna and Star. I honestly thought that Mira was gonna be my rival as we both use opposite take over magic.

We finally got back to the guild after completing a request in the neighbouring town of Salera just in time to hear Master's announcement. "Listen up brats." He began, as always. Instantly, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel ceased fighting. "Both the first and I thought that you guys have done a really good job after the completing the Eclipse Project so we have decided to treat you with a trip to…the Maldives." Cries of joy were heard throughout the guild. I didn't know what the Maldives were until Master carried on explaining. "Every guild is going. Each guild get their own island that surround a main island. We have one of the biggest islands and we will be sharing it with the one and only Crime Sociere." Everyone suddenly turned to look at Erza. She was as red as her hair. "Oh, so we get to see lover boy now do we, Erza-san?" Mira said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Erza just glared at her. "We leave at dusk for the airport so everyone needs to go get ready now. And also, first and I are taking a guest each so we want you to be very polite to them." After that, everyone left to go and get ready. I have to pack everything. Bikini, all my strappies, my shorts, my Spongebob pajamas and my evening dresses. By the time I was finished, I had about 3 suitcases.

_Time skip-dusk_

Natsu's POV:

Me and Happy finally made it to the airport. I'm dreading this. I could tell that Gajeel, Luna and Star were also not looking forward to this. Then Porlyusica came along. Thank Igneel, she came with a remedy for the four of us. Wendy doesn't get motion sickness, luck bugger. Porlyusica said that the remedy lasts the whole journey to our island. I swallowed it down in one. It tasted like one of Happy's furballs.

We finally got on the plan after waiting for half an hour. "So, do you know what your parents' dragons were called?" I asked Luna and Star. "Yes. Our mother's was called Stella and our father's was called Galatica." Luna replied. She smiled shyly. She was pretty good looking. "My dragon is called Igneel." I was happy that I hadn't thrown up yet.

_Time skip-When they arrive_

Still Natsu's POV:

Ahhhh, we finally arrive. Ground! We landed on the biggest island and we were assigned a tour guide. "Hello guys. Wow, there sure are a lot of you. It's just as well your master booked one of the bigger islands. I'm Harry. Now, I understand that you are having some guests stay with you." I looked over to Erza and she was bright red. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy joined us just after he said that. "Ah good. Hello guys, I'm Harry. Now that we're all here, we can get going to the boats. Don't worry dragon slayers, I know you suffer from motion sickness but every moving thing here has a charm to stop the effects of motion sickness." I jumped for joy after he said that. Gramps told me to calm down though. Then he took First aside quickly to talk but because of my amazing ears, I picked up every word that was said. "First, are you going to make yourself visible to all? I can't be explaining why a ghost decided to bring Zeref as a guest." What? First brought Zeref? Why? I turned back to my friends to get on the boat. "Yes, Sixth. I shall make myself visible to all who are in the Maldives and all who will arrive during our holiday."

Eventually, after a whole load of First explaining to Gramps a load of stuff, they boarded the boat. I turned to Gajeel, Wendy, Luna and Star. It turns out they all heard as well. "Woah. Where did you come from?" Harry questioned as he suddenly saw First. "She's with us." Gramps explained

**A/N: I'm gonna cut it short there. And sorry about the tour guide being called Harry. I'm having a Harry Potter fest and I'm too lazy to think of any other name. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any random grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to edit today.**


	7. Chapter 4: The Hotel

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail Island

Wendy's POV:

We got off the boat and onto our very own island. I was happy when I heard that Lamia Scale where here to because that means I can hang out with Chelia-san and introduce her to Romeo-kun. My train of thoughts were interrupted when we arrived to the rooms we were staying in. I had my own big room that I shared with Carla. There were lots of rooms in this hotel room. I shared this mini apartment with Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-san, Luna-san, Ultear-san, Meredy-san, Aldora-san and Juvia-san. This was gonna be fun. We also had Mira-san and Lisanna-san in our room. I know that Mira-san has planned a lot of stuff for her "shipments".

After I unpacked, I decided to go and explore the main island which was called Home Island with Luna-san. We decided to look around the main building first. There was a pool with a water slide, a shopping mall, a restaurant, a bar and a game room. Outside the main building, there was a theme park. We were walking around the mall when we bumped into Chelia-san. "Wendy-chan! You're here! Now I won't be bored! Who's this?" She asked while pointing to Luna-san. "Oh this is Luna Tarios, she is a new member at Fairy Tail. She's a dragon slayer too. Luna-san, this is Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale. Chelia-san is a sky god slayer." Luna-san went to shake Chelia-san's hand but instead Chelia-san squashed her into a massive hug. After that we explored the Home Island together. I had fun with Luna-san and Chelia-san. We went to the game room and bumped into Romeo-kun and Natsu-san. "Chelia-chan. Chelia-chan." We turned around to see who was calling her. It was a boy the same age as her. He had dark blue hair with a green streak. "Minna, this is Flinn, Flinn Fletcher. He's the new member of Lamia Scale. Flinn is a wood mage." We all turned to greet him while he gave us a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Flinn-san." I said. I went to shake his hand but he hugged me instead. Everyone from Lamia is really friendly. When Flinn-san finished hugging everyone, including Natsu-san, we decided to go into the game room and play loads of games. I raced on the motorcycle game as it was my favourite game.

When we finished playing, we went to the restaurant for dinner. We laughed so much at dinner; I have never had as much fun in my life as I had tonight. After dinner, Chelia-san and Flinn-san decided to go back to Lamia's island. We returned to our island but sadly to the wrath of Erza-san. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled at us. Natsu-san immediately stepped in front as though he was protecting us. "We just went to look around and have dinner. Calm down, mum." He replied

"Erza? Why are you shouting at them? We are on a holiday. You should take a break from shouting at them." Jellal-san appeared after he heard the shouting. Erza-san just glared at him. He pouted when he saw her glaring which in turn made Erza-san giggle. "Right" she said as she stopped mid giggle. "Time for bed."

**A/N: Well, that's that chapter done. From here on out, it's gonna get interesting with the arrival of two important characters and Mira's shipping fun. Yay, I suppose. Thank you for reading, minna. The next chapter won't go up until tomorrow as I have other things to do (watching Harry Potter). Just a heads up, Ultear gets shipped with someone who is neither Gray or Jellal but I'm not gonna say who coz that just spoils the surprise**


	8. Chapter 5: Let The Fun Begin

Chapter 5: Let the fun begin

**Author's Notes: Hello minna, I am sorry but I forgot to say that in the main building on Home Island there are a couple of cinema screens. I am sorry if this comes on a little Lord of the Rings like; I finished watching all of the Harry Potter films and now I'm watching Lord of the Rings. Enjoy minna.**

Romeo's POV:

Today was the first day after arriving in the Maldives. I honestly thought I was going to die after Erza-nee told us of for going to Home Island. So today, me and Wendy-nee are hanging out with Chelia-nee and Flinn-nii. We decided that today we were gonna have a Disney marathon in one of the cinema screens as we were allowed to choose which films we put on. We allowed other people to join us and soon the whole of Fairy Tail guild had joined us.

After the Disney marathon, it was dinner time so we went to the restaurant together. Everything was free because the cost of the food and accommodation and other stuff was all included in the price at the beginning. It was really nice having some other wizards our age that we could talk to and get on with. We were talking about our different magical powers. I told them all about my different coloured flames. Suddenly we heard a scream. "Oh my God! It's Zeref!" I looked over and sure enough there was Zeref sitting with First, Gramps and Porlyusica-nee. "Calm down, young lady" First spoke up. Could everyone see her? "He is with me. Zeref had no control over his powers and now that he is no longer possessed with the dark magic that controlled him, he has decided to join Fairy Tail to repent for his sins." Everyone just stared at First and Zeref-nii. Everyone looked shocked apart from Wendy-nee, Natsu-nii, Gajeel-nii, Luna-nee and Star-nii. First and Gramps must have had a conversation about it and the dragon slayers heard. "Sixth, I'm going to take Zeref-chan back to our island." From then onwards, no one spoke at all.


End file.
